shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genjiro/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a general manager, he has a certain level of power over the other employees and workers. Genjiro is in charge of the devil fruit selling and creature selling of the company, so as such he has full command over the staff that is placed there. During his days a noble he had much more power, he could have gotten the marines and many others to do as he ordered. Of course he abused the power and was burned for it, even in Impel Down. Some of fame and power helped him, to get a more comfy cell than most had. But it would appear that Genjiro has average strength and speed for a man his age and due to an unknown aliment. He often is forced to send others in to fight for him or he sits on the sidelines watching. Tracker Genjiro having years of hunting under his belt is a natural tracker he is able to use the haki to increases his senses. That he can smell out animals or such when needed, his true powers had shown whenever he had gone out and captured three devil fruits from a small chains of islands. He was able to smell them out, because of them being fruits so as such he just needed to smell for fruit. Intelligences Genjiro is a high intelligent man; his skills are on level with Senju himself. This was first revealed whenever, Genjiro had objected to a plan set by the Board members. He had given his input at just too how he would do it and they seemed to have liked it. He can be able to see through several devil fruit abilities and the use of haki. Manipulator Genjiro is a master hypnotist he uses this to gain as man subordinates as he could have, through the use of words he can manipulate others. He managed to even get a giant to do his will, he often will promise them money and other riches if they come and serve him. Devil Fruit The Daho Daho no Mi (拿捕拿捕) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a Capture-Human (拿捕,Daho no Ningen). Daho (拿捕) meaning “To Capture” or “To Catch”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Capture-Capture Fruit. Originally this fruit was found in an island in the new world, from there this fruit was picked up by the on Air Crew. But whenever the boars had attacked them, they dropped the fruit and ran away. A few months later Genjiro had come again later on the same island and ate the fruit. Strengths The main strengths of this fruit is very easy to under, the user is able to produce a ball like form. Whenever the ball is thrown at an opponent or such, they will be captured thus going into the ball. So from then the user is able capture creatures and any other living things they wish. So of course the one who had gotten captured are forced to be in the ball until either the user brings them out or releases them. From then if they are wild creatures the user can have to go wild in a city or such an area to create chaos and such. But another strength that was shown in that the user himself can go into one of these balls using it like a protective shelter from others and he can come out whenever he wishes. Weakness It does appear that the user has a limit to just how many creatures they could have at one time; it seems the limit is about 10 to 15. Depending on the mastery of the fruit, other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Shown to be a novice at haki, understanding the ways to use haki to increase his own senses and can predict his others movements. He often uses this to help him predict at just to what his opponents would say that he is trying to get to become a subordinate. He has shown to increase his durability as well, often whenever Genjiro hides in one of his eggs he is able to put haki into it making it unbreakable. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages